Nai
by AnyBnight
Summary: Nai é "radiante" e Gareki parece não saber como lidar com toda essa "luz".


Era o segundo ou terceiro dia desde que me uni, à contra gosto, ao pessoal do _Circo_. Na verdade, era noite. Estava no novo quarto, onde tinha minha própria cama ao invés da beliche, sozinho com Nai - que recentemente descobri não ser um humano.

Nai olhava pelo vitral da janela imensa que ocupava grande parte do quarto, comendo alguma coisa que eu não fazia questão de saber o que era, enquanto eu me preparava para dormir. Muita coisa acontecera desde que nos encontramos, eu precisava de uma boa noite de sono para por a cabeça no lugar. Antes de me deitar, olhei Nai mais uma vez. Ele não tirava os olhos do vidro.

– Hey, Nai, qual o problema? - Perguntei, já incomodado.

– Gareki - Ele se virou parcialmente para mim ao responder, apontando para a janela - Estou ouvindo uma coisa lá fora, nas nuvens.

– Ha?

– Tem zumbidos vindos das nuvens

Curioso, levantei-me indo à ele. Ao olhar pela janela não encontrei nada estranho. Só via as nuvens, e às vezes uns pássaros, mas nada além disso.

– Não tem nada lá.

– Mas eu ouço...

Ouvimos então um chiado irritante de origem incerta, seguido de uma voz. Era um auto falante.

– Atenção passageiros, quem vos fala é seu capitão. - Dizia a voz do loiro retardado. Eu já disse que esse me dá nos nervos? - Estamos passando por algumas nuvens carregadas, mas não há com o quê se preocupar, o máximo que pode acontecer é vocês verem algumas faíscas pela janela. - Pelo tom da voz, tenho certeza que ele sorria ao ditar tal frase - Tenham uma boa noite. - Outro chiado longo e então o auto falante se calou.

Fitei Nai por alguns instantes, incrédulo. A audição dele é assustadoramente boa, chego a temer que ele consiga ouvir até meus pensamentos. "Gareki?", ele chamou. Gelei temendo que o que imaginava fosse realmente possível.

– Gareki?

– O-o que foi?- recuei o rosto. Ele pareceu não ter entendido minha reação, mas não se incomodou.

– "Nuvens carregadas" quer dizer que vai ter uma tempestade?

– Quem sabe - Dei de ombros, logo retornando a rumar minha cama.

– Não é perigoso voar no meio dessas nuvens? - Ele veio uns quatro passos na minha direção, trocando o foco do olhar entre minhas costas e a janela. Parou quando me sentei.

– Creio que esta nave dê conta de uma tempestadezinha qualquer. São o _Circo_, afinal. - Deitei-me, por fim.

– M-mas... - Ouvi-o à voz trêmula, aparentemente inseguro.

Percebi que Nai virou o rosto para a janela e não tirou mais os olhos de lá. Estava preocupado. Limitei-me a mandá-lo ir dormir. Eu pretendia pegar no sono logo, então fiquei virado para a parede, esperando por um silêncio que se negava a aparecer.

Passos ruidosos ecoavam pelo quarto, vindos de todo canto. Nai não sabia ficar quieto, dava dezenas de voltas pelo recinto, inquieto, murmurando de nervosismo. Não sei se era por medo da tal tempestade ou se ele era só hiperativo mesmo. Tentei ignorá-lo.

Em algum momento os passos foram ficando mais altos e logo em seguida vei um som de molas. Virando-me um pouco vi que Nai havia se sentado em sua cama, cabisbaixo e coçando um braço de maneira tímida.

– Gare...ki... - Me chamou, hesitante.

– O que foi agora? - Respondi bufando já sem paciência.

– Eu posso... dormir perto de você?

O QUÊ!? Não, espera, o que ele disse!? Na boa, cara, isso me pegou de surpresa. Fiquei calado um tempo, ainda chocado com o pedido.

– Gareki?

– Mas nem pensar - falei finalmente, com certa frieza até, voltando-me para a parede outra vez enquanto ajeitava o cobertor em meu ombro. - Você já é bem grandinho pra isso. Se vira.

Recusei-me a voltar a olhá-lo ou acabaria o imaginando em sua "forma original" e provavelmente cederia ao pedido. Não, não e não! Ainda tenho minha dignidade! Não posso ficar cedendo aos caprichos dele só porque ele é muito... fofo. Oh, merda, acho que corei. Tudo bem, estou de costas pra ele, não tem como reparar em mim agora.

Nai gemeu alguma coisa antes de se deitar. Suspirei, achando que ele finalmente se acalmara. Ele só precisava pegar no sono de uma vez e nem se tocaria da tempestade. E, de novo, Nai não soube ficar quieto.

As molas do colchão dele pareciam gritar de tanto que aquele pirralho se revirava na cama. E aquele ruído me dava nos nervos. Grunhi pressionando uma das palmas contra a testa com força. Acabei me virando pra ele.

Pelo que pude ver, Nai estava encolhido sob o cobertor, igual a um animalzinho assustado, segurando a extremidade do pano perto de onde eu julgava estar seu rosto. Eu não queria MESMO fazer isso, mas se não o fizesse, não dormiria mais.

– Ei, Nai.

– Hum? - Levantou o pano apenas para exibir o rosto.

Imaginem uma criaturinha branca radiante de olhinhos rubi, visivelmente assustada, escondida num lençol. Precisei virar o rosto, era uma visão adorável demais, fazia meu coração palpitar com tamanha fofura.

_RECOMPONHA-SE, GAREKI!_

Sacudi a cabeça, afastando aquela imagem da mente, e então me levantei indo até ele. Empurrei-o com cuidado.

– Dá espaço aí.

– Gareki?

– Anda - empurrei mais uma vez, agora sendo um pouco bruto - Não queria que eu dormisse com você?

– S-sim! - Ah, aquela carinha adorável e... Espera!

– M-mas vira pra parede! - Disse, evitando seu olhar enquanto tentava me acomodar no espaço que ele me cedeu naquela cama diminuta - E vai ser só dessa vez!

– Certo! Obrigado, Gareki!

Ô moleque, dá pra parar de ser fofo!? É pedir demais você ser menos... Isso!? Arg!

Mesmo desconcertado, mantive-me ali. Ficávamos de costas um pro outro e Nai parecia enfim ter se acalmado. Pensei que AGORA conseguiria dormir, mas me enganei outra vez.

Nai se contorcia atrás de mim, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos embora eu não estivesse ouvindo nada fora os barulhos dele. Dei uma rápida olhada na janela, vislumbrando uma faísca fraca por apenas alguns segundos, nem dava pra chamar aquilo de raio.

– Me conta, Nai.

– Hum?

– Você por acaso tem medo de tempestades elétricas? Se bem que isso nem chega a ser uma tempestade...

– Na verdade não - Falava baixo - É que, como estamos perto das nuvens, o som fica mais alto e machuca meus ouvidos.

– Só isso?

– Sim, eu acho. Ah, mas com Gareki por perto eu não me sinto tão mal - riu - Gareki me faz sentir muito seguro!

Corei de novo. Mas que droga, ele precisa parar de ser tão adorável.

Acabei, impulsivamente, me virando pra ele e o chamei para que ficasse de frente para mim. Ao fazê-lo, o abracei firme, segurando-lhe as costas e a lateral da cabeça. Nai me pareceu confuso, e confesso que eu mesmo não entendia o porquê de minhas ações, mas se aquilo deixasse Nai mais tranquilo, eu o faria.

– Gareki?

– Que fique bem claro: só estou fazendo isso pra você parar de se mexer tanto. - falei em resmungo, tentando esconder o nervosismo - Quando eu perceber que você dormiu, vou voltar pra minha cama.

Eu o apertava com cuidado contra meu peito, de modo que o impedisse de ver meu rosto vermelho e nem eu mirasse o seu - e acabasse o imaginando naquela forma.

"_Aquela forma_".

Era realmente difícil acreditar que Nai não era humano. Eu estava a sentir seu corpo agora, tão normal e quente como o meu ou de qualquer um. Não evitei correr um pouco minha mão por parte de suas costas. Pra mim, a única coisa anormal nele era a audição super apurada. Ah, e ele brilha. Não literalmente, mas Nai é radiante de muitas formas. Tão precioso...

– Gareki, seu coração está batendo rápido.

... Eu me esqueci desse detalhe!

– I-isso te incomoda?

– Não mesmo - acenou negativamente com a cabeça, esfregando o rosto em meu peito - É uma batida agradável, como uma canção de ninar.

– Então trate de dormir de uma vez.

– Certo - Se aconchegava em meus braços. - Obrigado, Gareki.

Tive certeza que ele sorriu, e respondi da mesma forma. Passei algum tempo acariciando-lhe os fios alvos, vezes inspirando o aroma adocicado de seus cabelos, até ouvir sua respiração soar mais suave, num sinal de que ele havia dormido.

Sei que disse que o deixaria quando ele adormecesse, porém, estava tão confortável ali que não quis me afastar. Ah, que seja, ficarei aqui mesmo. Eu acordo antes do Nai, de qualquer forma, darei um jeito nisso de manhã

Por hora, vou me entregar a esta sensação que insiste que eu proteja aquela criatura pura; a única pureza que meus olhos são capazes de enxergar.


End file.
